vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Truth of the Universe (Earthbound)
Summary The Truth of the Universe, is a mysterious entity present during MOTHER 2/Earthbound and alluded in MOTHER 3. While its importance is not directly shown during the course of the game, and its appearance as a force is deleted from the official translation of the game to English, it is revealed to us its importance in the original Japanese text from the game, and how in reality, is responsible for the course of the game as it is. The truth of the universe is a cosmic entity that's the embodiment of truth itself, it's both tiny and massive simultaneously, and watches the universe like a wave. It speaks to the universes that exist inside everyone (that being Magicant) and seems to control destiny as its responsible for the "universal system", of which selects "chosen one" when the universe is in danger to save it, when these people are selected, they are "destined" to defeat the evil that presents the danger, in any way possible Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-C Name: The Truth of the Universe Origin: Earthbound/MOTHER 2, MOTHER 3 Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: The Truth, grain and wave of the universe, Supreme Intelligence Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal (Described as being like a "wave" that travels around the cosmos, It does not present any physical form in any of its appearances, mostly talking to the mind of the Chosen ones in an unknown way), Non-Physical Interaction (Should be superior to Ness, who can harm Intangible and Abstract beings), Abstract Existance (Type 1, The embodiment of "Truth" in the Earthbound world), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Type 5; The destruction of one universe where Giygas achieves his full power did not affect it in any way possible. The reset of reality in MOTHER 3 did not affect it either), Acausality (Type 1; Is not bound to conventional time), Fate Manipulation (Controls a "universal system", of which selects "Chosen ones" when the universe is in danger to save it, when these people are selected, they are "destined" to defeat the evil that presents the danger, in any way possible. Stated of being the responsible of controlling destiny), Power Bestowal (Ness, just touching the Truth of the universe, managed to acquire enough power to confront Giygas), Telepathy (Can comunicate through Ness' and Lucas' minds after they drink coffee), Likely Psychic abilities (Should be capable of using PSI/PK attacks and would theoretically have access to all of the psychic abilities in the game), 4th Wall Awareness/Breaking (Can communicate with the player, and connect its power with them), likely Reality Warping Attack Potency: Likely Low Multiverse level '(The truth is described as being a "grain and wave" that travels through the cosmos. Stated to communicate with people inside their Magicants, which are described as "Universes" in the original text of the game. Just touching it, Ness was capable of acquiring his full potential. Its present between all timelines in Earthbound, of which are at least two where Ness succeeds. It also selects chosen ones during MOTHER 3, which is alluded to take place in a different timeline.) ' Speed: Omnipresent '(Present in all times and spaces in the Earthbound multiverse. Should be superior to Ness') 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Does not have a physical form, nor takes any actions directly) 'Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Low Multiverse level (Unaffected by both Giygas and the Dark Dragon, should be comparable to its attack potency) Stamina: Likely Infinite (Is the abstract representation of Truth) Range: Likely Low Multiverse level (Can connect both worlds of Earthbound, and the "Real World". Its presence affects at least both timelines in Earthbound, and at least one in MOTHER 3) Intelligence: Omniscient (Should be superior to Ness'. Described as the Supreme intelligence of the universe. Can alter destiny to choose what can happen) Weaknesses: It doesn't take any actions directly. Others Notable Victories: The Watcher (Sims) The Watcher's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Good Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Earthbound Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Nintendo Category:Omniscient Beings